


Search Party

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Country Knight [11]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Search Party

Rori ran, tripping, falling, and crying. Her hands, and knees were scraped up, but she was too scared to stop. Her favorite pink tutu was torn and unsalvageable. By the time she stopped running, it looked like she had been out there a lot longer than she had- and to her it felt like forever. Sitting at the base of a tree, she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tight, crying. She looked around, wondering when you or Daryl would come for her. 

* * *

You were sitting in a chair, hands tied behind your back. The one-eyed bastard that had brought you here, was pacing in front of you. “What do you want?” You said, your voice shaky with fear.

He snarled at you, “Why should I let him have you?” He stalked over to where you sat and dropped to his knees. “You have a child already, is it her? Is it my Penny-why did you tell her to run from me?” He grabbed your arms tightly and shook you. “Tell me!”

You were frozen in fear, clearly this man was delusional. You thought carefully for a moment, hoping what you were about to say would sooth the mad man in front of you. “I-I’m sorry, you scared me back there. I-I was afraid you would hurt her.”

His face contorted in pain, “I could never-”

“Philip! Let go of her now,” Shane growled. He pulled the slide back on his Glock letting the other man know he was serious.

Philip released his hold on you, flinching at your gasp. He stood abruptly, turning he glared at Shane. He left the room quietly lost in his thoughts of lost little girls.

Shane kept his gun trained on Philip’s form until the door closed, he put the gun in the back of his waistband. Quickly he walked over to you, bending over he started to untie your wrists, “Sweetheart, are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

You laughed sarcastically, “Seriously? You hire a crazy man to kidnap me and you want to know if I’m okay!”

Shane felt his anger start to bubble up and he forced himself to calm down, there was no need for violence-yet. “Y/N, where is Rori? Where’s my daughter?”

“If there’s a God she’s safe. Safe from the crazy guy, safe from her asshole of a father, I hope she’s safe in Daryl’s arms,” you spat rubbing your wrists from how tight they had been tied.

“You know something sweetheart,” Shane said softly. “You should really watch how you speak to me. Because if somethin’ were to happen to you, then Rori comes home to her daddy where she belongs. Where you both belong.”

You swallowed nervously, knowing he was right, it was better if you redirected his anger toward you that we if you escaped you could make sure he never touched Rori again. You schooled your features, looking calmer than you actually were. “Actually, Shane, if something happens to me-Rori stays with Daryl,” you paused briefly at his snarl, “And if anything happens to Daryl, Sheriff Grimes and his wife will take Rori in. So you see, you will never see my daughter again!”

Shane roared with anger, his chest was heaving, his fists clenching, he opened his mouth, spit flying as he spoke, “You stupid bitch! I’m gonna show you just who you belong to for the last time!”

You were scared and shaking, you had never seen Shane this angry. Your only thought when he charged at you, was how you hoped he wouldn’t kill you this time.

* * *

Rick was running out of the station as soon as Daryl hung up the phone. He shouted orders as he went. It was a smaller town, so everyone knew Daryl, which meant they knew you, and Rori. The second that they heard Daryl’s girls were in danger, it was like family had been attacked.

Sliding into his car, he instantly flipped on the lights and sirens, peeling out of the station. He went straight to your apartment, knowing that’s where he’d have to start. Knowing that Daryl was searching for Rori helped ease his mind a bit. Daryl knew how to track, and he loved her like his own.

Once Lori heard about this, she would panic. He hoped that by the time that word reached her, that Rori would be safe, and they’d be on their way to finding you.

* * *

Daryl followed the pink string until he couldn’t anymore. His heart dropped. He had no idea how long she’d been running out in the woods- alone. Thinking straight was hard when he wanted to be sick. His jaw clenched, vowing he’d kill Shane himself if anything happened to her. It wouldn’t be quick, either. He would hunt his ass down, making him run, scared- just like Rori was. And he would pay.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, calming himself. It wouldn’t help Rori any if he went off, angry, and irrational. Finally he opened them and scanned the area. Looking for any signs of the toddler. His blue eyes scanned the ground. Spotting a tiny shoe print, he crouched, his gaze following them. Slowly, he moved in that direction, hope creeping in.

When he spotted her favorite tiger, he picked it up and swallowed. She’d barely let it out of her sight since he brought it home for her. Giving it a squeeze, Daryl willed himself to keep himself calm.

* * *

Rori felt her eyes getting heavy, but she was too afraid to go to sleep. She’d never slept outside before, had always been in a bed, with a nightlight, and the comfort of being able to climb into your bed when she had a bad dream.

A shiver ran over her as the breeze picked up. She wouldn’t freeze, but she would be cold. Wiping her nose, she looked around for anything that she could hide under. She spotted a tree root that looked almost like the pillow fort that her and Daryl had made just the week before. Quickly, she crawled over to it, curling up in a ball underneath it, and letting herself fall asleep.

* * *

Pulling into a parking spot, Rick jumped out, running into the apartment. Daryl was right, the two of them were in trouble. Pulling out his walkie, he updated his men. “I want a search team in the woods behind the apartment of Daryl Dixon and Y/N Y/L/N. I want two men out getting volunteers. I want that little girl found. Daryl’s already in the woods lookin’.” He told them firmly. “I want another two out on the street, asking questions, if anyone’s seen anything. Show a picture of Shane Walsh, Lorelei Walsh, and Y/N Y/L/N. Any detail will help.”  He’d look for clues in the apartment, any signs of who may have you, and where you may be.

Hands on his hips, he did an initial scan, wanting to see if anything stuck out to begin with. A few drops of blood caught his attention, making him crouch. He had no idea if it was yours, or your attackers. You’d do anything to protect Rori, so he hoped it was your attackers.

* * *

The more time went by, the more worried Daryl became. It was already getting dark, and being in the woods just made it that much darker. Seeing someone so small, who had been wearing black and pink when he’d kissed her cheek that morning, would be difficult. “Rori!” He called out, finally trusting his voice. “RORI!” He yelled as loud as he could.

A few more feet and he tried again. “RORI!” He had cupped his hands around his mouth to make his voice carried.

* * *

Rori shifted in her sleep, whimpering slightly. “RORI!” She heard, opening her eyes. Blinking, she stayed put, listening. “RORI!” Her heart beat quickly as she scrambled from her hiding place, towards Daryl’s voice.

“DARYL!” She called out, her little feet carrying her as fast as they could. When she spotted him, she started to cry.

He knelt down, opening his arms for her. His eyes watered as she ran into his arms. Daryl stood, holding her close. One hand was on the back of her head, the other held her up. She cried into his neck. “Shhh, it’s okay, princess. I gotcha.” He reassured, her, turning back the way he had come. “Hey, look.” He moved the hand from the back of her head and reached into his pocket, pulling out her tiger.

She held the tiger close, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Is mommy okay?” Her small voice asked.


End file.
